Letters from Skye
by divergentcatchingjay
Summary: Skye Coulson, agents of shield gets severely injured and goes missing during a mission, she makes it back to say goodbye to her parents Melinda May and Phil Coulson. WARNING: character death


HelloSkye is the daughter of agent Melinda May - Coulson and agent Philip Coulson, she has been missing for three months because HYDRA captured her. There are no inhumans at all.

I urge myself to keep walking, past the security guards, ignore the pulsing throb in your head that making you feel dizzy. How dehydrated you are, how horrible the sticky blood feels against my side, how much it pains you to breath. Just keep walking. "SKYE!" It was Jemma, my best friend she was practically my sister. "Jemma where is my mom?" "Your bleeding" "I know just a flesh wound. Where is she?" I was lying but if I said anything else she would stop me. "Hangar just about to leave to look for you I think" "find my dad tell him to get to the hangar right now" she nods and we go off in different directions.

Keep moving, don't let them leave before you see her. I had taken Jemma's security lanyard so I could keep going though the doors without being stopped. I see her boarding the plane and I shout as loudly as I can "MOM!" She turns around knowing it was me an she comes running towards me. I keep walking but she reaches me rather quickly "Skye, are you okay? What happened?" I go to answer but the walking for two days without water in the blazing sun gets to me and I collapse. My mom catches me and she sits down on the ground, my head on her lap. "Skye! your bleeding why didn't you go find Jemma" "I'm dying, I'd rather see you and dad instead of a hospital room" "you can't be dying, no" we were both crying, my tears from seeing my mother cry because I was numb and couldn't feel any pain. "It's okay" I say but it sounds like a whisper "no it's not, you can't die, you're not allowed to die" "I never was very good at doing as I was told" "GET A DOCTOR HERE IMMEDIATELY" My mom shouts and someone runs off, it'll be too late though. "Mel what's going on?" I hear my dad who could see my Mom sitting on the ground holding onto my wound trying to stop the bleeding. "Phil it's Skye" "Skye!" He runs over "why isn't she with a doctor?" "Agent MacIntyre has gone to get one" my mom replies "doesn't matter dad" "yes it does" "no dad I'm dying" "no, no you're not" "I am" I say my voice still a whisper "there are letters in my top drawer at the back the key to the box they are in is in my bottom drawer both bedside cabinet" "you can't die" he says and I look right at him and see the tears "I love you both" "I love you" "I love you" they both told me and it all faded black the last thing I saw was my crying parents faces.

Melinda May's p.o.v-

I told my daughter I loved her and she closed her eyes as her pulse faded. Phil kissed her forehead and stood up. The doctor arrived two minutes later, it was Jemma and and another woman I didn't know that name of. "Agent May is she... Gone?" The woman asked and I nodded my head yes and Jemma burst into tears. The doctor moved Skye's head from my lap and I got up, walking away. I go to Skye's room that she had here at the base. I put the numeric password in and the door opens, her room was a little messy but it was an organised messy. I open the bottom drawer and take out the only key I could see, it had a bright yellow ribbon attached to it. I open the top drawer and take the wooden box she described out, I put the key in the lock an turn it. There were a few letters inside all hand written. There was a letter for Jemma, Leo, Mack, Bobbi, Lance, Phil, myself and a smaller one addressed to Ward. I don't open mine, I want to do it privately somewhere else. Her door opens again and Phil walks in and sits on the floor beside me. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

We each take half of the letters, but I make sure I get Wards (he is locked up in the basement) I decide to go there first. "I already told you everything" he says as I walk down the stairs. I say nothing instead I open the screen that has kept Ward there for months. He doesn't move. "You've been crying, what happened?" Pretending to care so I let my guard down. I walk over and had him his letter. He looks confused and looks at me "is Skye dead?" He asks already knowing the answer, I nod an close the screen walking away to give Bobbi and lance their letters. I find them both both together in the training room, they aren't training or talking, just waiting. "May aren't you supposed to be out?" Bobbi asks as I enter the room. "She made it back and asked me to give you both these" I see them realising what happened "is Skye dead?" Hunter asks "yes" I say and I leave.

Jemma Simmons p.o.v-

One of my best friends are dead. I burst into tears and May leaves the Hangar. I need to find Fitz. I go to the lab and find him tinkering away with something. "Fitz" I say and he turns round "Jemma what happened?" He asks embracing me into a hug. "Skye" I say and he understands. I know he is crying too but he doesn't let me go and I am grateful for that. I hear the lab doors open and turn around. It was Coulson, his eyes red from crying. "I'm so sorry" I say "me too" he replies and places two envelopes onto the table. They had our names on them. Letters from Skye.


End file.
